Bloodbath & Beyond
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: After a Werewolf-Vampire hybrid saves Queen Elsa & Princess Anna, the hybrid find himself obligated to protect Arendelle from a warring Southern Isles, monsters, and other dangers. He becomes Arendelle's dark savior and in the process falls for the strawberry blonde princess. Anna x Male OC. Rated M for Blood & Gore, Graphic Violence, Language, Sexual References.


**_Bloodbath & Beyond _**

_PROLOGUE: Dark Savior_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me?_  
_No one would ever change this animal I have become_  
_And we believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_  
_And we believe it's not the real me_  
_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_\- 3 Days Grace, "Animal I Have Become_

Elsa was struggling to walk through the blizzard. Despite having semi-created it due to her emotions, it wasn't making it easy for her to move while it was going on. As she struggled to continue escaping from Arendelle once again, she caught something approaching her from behind. It was Hans.

"Elsa! You can't run from this!" the Prince shouted to her over the roaring winds.

Elsa stopped walking and turned around to face him. "Just take care of my sister," she shouted back.

"Your sister? She returned from the mountain weak and cold. She said that you froze her heart," Hans explained.

"No," Elsa said. Unable to believe that was true, Elsa just shook her head. She couldn't have harmed her sister that badly.

"I tried to save her, but it was too late. Her skin was ice, her hair turned white."

Elsa's eyes widened as she realized she killed her own sister and that he was telling the truth. She killed Anna.

"Your sister is dead...because of you," Hans said.

"No," Elsa repeated the word again. Her mind was in total distraught over the bombshell that was just dropped on it. Unable to stand due to the overwhelming emotions swirling around inside her, she fell to her knees, simultaneously ending the blizzard in that instant.

As soon as the blizzard dissipated, Anna was able to see clearly again. Looking in front of her, she saw Kristoff walking toward her. "Kristoff?" Anna called out to him, wondering if what she was seeing was real or a mirage called forth by her mind to calm her down.

"Anna!" he shouted, running over to her as fast as his legs could go.

Anna found it very hard to move, but that wouldn't stop her from trying. She didn't get very far before she heard something that caught her attention. She looked to her right, she saw Elsa weeping on the ground. "Elsa?" she asked quietly. Then she saw that Hans was standing over her body with his sword raised high above her. He was going to kill her!

Unknown to the Arendelle sisters, the mountain man, and the treacherous Southern Isles Prince, a Large group bats were charging with aggressive inhumane speed through the blizzard with not so much as a care or with no effort, any man or woman who would notice the fast moving bats would be confused. Bats in this Blizzard? And right now? Those who notice the bats had a sinking feeling that these bats were not normal...or even bats at all.

* * *

Hans heard what sound like multiple wings flapping but when he quickly turned he didn't see anything, Elsa apparently was too caught up in the grief his lie caused to even notice. He turned to the Ice Queen crying, Hans smirked in amusement at the site, the former Queen Elsa will now die, and Arendelle will be his to control and rule, finally he will have a place to call his own.

Looking to Kristoff, and finally back at her sister, Anna knew what she had to do. Using the last of her strength, Anna ran to Elsa. "No!" Anna shouted, using her body as a shield to block the sword's blade from touching her sister. Right after she did that, her body turned to ice.

Except Hans' sword didn't struck Anna's frozen solid body, but a powerful force tackled him with great force, like a rampaging bull just hit him at full speed & strength. The sheer force of the impact sent Hans flying backwards and knocked him to the ground, When he get got up to see who was the sorry bastard that tackled him, his blood ran cold when he saw a large group of bats flying in place, at first he thought he was seeing things but he saw the bats started to form into something, in a matter of seconds the bats took a form of a man, this man was wearing Black Leather armor, 2 weapons behind his back, a double bladed battle ax and a claymore. Hans briefly saw the pommel of the sword was in shape of a bat and the the pommel of the battle ax was in shape of a growling wolf.

The man had short raven hair, golden mix with red eye color that were burning with hatred as they stared into the eyes of Hans, when he let out a growl Hans saw his teeth, sharp, almost wolf-like but his two large fangs is what got his attention, Hans was starting at a vampire, a creature of the night but not really a vampire, for something was different, what was he?

"Who are you?" Said the Southern Isles Prince, his voice trembling with fear as he slowly got up, holdingbhis sword tightly in his hands.

The Man Smirked, He could smell this man's fear, a coward like any traitor, he then reply with a Calm voice "I am your death young Prince."

Hans saw the man slowly walk towards him, the hunger in his eyes, Hans quickly brought his sword down and pointed at the stranger, but the stranger only laugh, he gave a laugh so frightening that even demons would run in terror at the sound of it.

The Stranger stopped in his tracked just inches away from Hans, he look down to his sword, 'What poor excuse of a sword, my sword and battle axeare 100 times better then this pigsticker.'

"Oh my dear Prince," The Man said as he casually impale himself and was now face to face with Hans, who was now scared for his life and praying to God to please save him but it will be Not as the Man said "You can't kill me."

The Man then grab Hans, let out a growl as he bit down on Hans Neck, he didn't suck his blood but with sheer freciouty he ripped his throat out, and then rip his head off clean from his body, spinal cord attached too,he then dug into Hans Body and finally ripped his heart out, looking at the beating organ that pumps the blood, he crushed it with little effort, He let out a ferocious and terrifying roar, a roar that echo in the snow covered Kingdom of Arendelle, a roar that even the Trolls would surley hear, A roar so powerful that The Ice Golem at the Ice Castle would be cowering in fear.

Elsa saw her dark mysterious savior, witnessing everything, she saw in fear as The Stranger pulled out Hans sword out of his chest and with one swift motion he broke the sword into pieces, he finally drop Hans mutilated corpse and detached head to the ground, He then turn to Elsa, She was scared but something tells her that he is here to help, it's hard to explain, despite his dark appearance she senses that he means no harm to her or her kingdom, whatever the case is, she was starting at something, what we he? Vampire? Werewolf? Or something else?

Whatever the case may be, her mysterious savior then bow, showing her that he knows royal protocol. It's like he knew that she has royalty.

Arendelle's dark savior has just arrived and soon he will bring fear to her enemies and be her shield to her people.

* * *

_**A/N: A sorta of a remake of my Fire & Moon story.**_


End file.
